Falling in love in Las Vegas
by Imjustafan
Summary: Four friends hanging out together. (SaraNick and CalleighWarrick)


Title: Falling In Love In Las Vegas

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: CSI, CSI Miami or characters do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Warrick and Sara/Nick

Summary: Just four friends hanging out together.

Author's Note: I know Sara went to Harvard and Calleigh went to Tulane Univ. But in this story they went to the same university. I never thought I could write a Sara/Nick fic. Sorry if it's not good. I'm pretty sure Calleigh/Warrick are soulmate. Sorry spelling and grammar. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

__

Falling in Love in Las Vegas

Sara walked toward Grissom's office, entering through the door without knocking. He was sitting down in his chair, looking down at some paper in his desk.

"Grissom. Can I talk to you?" she stood in front of his desk.

He looked up at her. "Sure"

"I was wondering if I could leave earlier. My friend is coming from Miami to visit me. And I have to pick her up at the airport." 

"A friend. Do you have friends?" Of course she had friends. Why was he so surprised? 

"We were roommate at College and she's CSI in Miami." 

She left through the door as soon as Grissom said yes nodding his head. 

Sara met Calleigh at the airport and the two of them went back to CSI building. Calleigh wanted to see Catherine and Warrick. She had not seen them since they were in Miami helping them with a case. Catherine was in fieldwork. And the two women found Warrick at DNA Lab talking to Greg.

"Warrick, look who is in Las Vegas."

Warrick turned toward Sara and Calleigh. As soon as he saw Calleigh he smiled.

"Hi, Calleigh. It's nice to see you again"

"She came to see me." Sara answered quickly. 

"So, you're Calleigh. I've heard so much about you. Nice to meet you." Greg stuck out his hand. 

Calleigh looked up at Sara. 

"Not from me." Sara nodded her head as she was saying she had no idea of what Greg was saying.

Nick entered at the lab. Sara introduced Calleigh to him. The two women walked out to the lab leaving the guys with their own thoughts. They walked in to the parking lot.

"You wanna tell me something?" Calleigh grinned. 

"About?" Sara looked misunderstood at Calleigh.

"You and Nick."

"Don't start, Calleigh. There's no Nick and me."

"If you say so." The two of them got in Sara's car and Sara drove away. To do what? Girlfriends' things.

Later At Sara's Apartment

The two women were sat down on the couch. Talking, remembering what had happened in college. Good moments. The two of them really had a good time at College.

"Tell me about Warrick. He has seen someone?" Calleigh stuttered. 

"Warrick? No. We don't talk about this. But I think he has no one in his life."

"You could call him. Ask him if he want to have dinner. Maybe he brings a friend. You know, like Nick."

"You never gave up, Cal." 

Calleigh finally got to convince her. Sara phoned Warrick. She could feel for his voice, he was really happy.

A couple hours later, the two young men knocked in Sara's apartment door. Calleigh opened it letting the two men enter in.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Sara said walking toward living room.

Nick opened the bottle of wine that he and Warrick had brought and poured some wine into the glasses. They sat down on the floor in the middle of the living room. They thought that would be more comfortable there.

"Let's play 'tell the truth'." Nick suggested. (A/N: I don't know it's the game's name.)

"I hate this." Sara screamed. 

"Well, so let's start with you, Sara." Warrick smiled. "We want the truth. Which was the crazier thing that you have ever done?"

Sara looked down, placing her head in her knees. Then she looked up.

"Nothing. I never made anything no-sense in my entire life."

"Liar. Jason Wright." Calleigh grinned at her friend. 

"I haven't heard this name like in ages. You evil, Cal! Why don't you tell us what you did and what were wearing?"

"It's not fair." Calleigh threw a pillow toward Sara. 

"Let me guess." Warrick said getting everyone's attention." It has a guy and a coat. Am I right?"

"How you know?" Calleigh looked at Warrick. "I had this crush on my English's teacher. He looked so gorgeous, hot and very smart. Then, one day I made my mind. I knocked in his door, wearing only a coat. Anything besides it." 

"What happened?" Nick seemed to be very interested on this. 

Calleigh put her hands to cover her face. "His boyfriend opened the door. I got so embarrassed. Standing in front his house and wearing only a coat."

They laughed. Nick seemed upset how the story ended up.

"And you, Nick? Which is your crazier thing?" Sara asked. 

He looked at her into her eyes. "Ask me tomorrow." They looked at each other for a while. 

A rang. Dinner was ready. They rose up from the floor and walked toward the table.

***

"It was a wonderful dinner." Warrick congratulated the two women.

The women exchanged a look and grinned. The men didn't get it.

"Let me do that and you all can wait in the living room." Calleigh rose up from the chair. 

"Let me help you." Warrick rose up and made his way to the kitchen. Sara and Nick walked in to the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

In The kitchen.

Calleigh put the dishes in dishwasher. Warrick was standing next to her.

"I'm glad you're here." Warrick said in sweet tone.

"So am I. I haven't seen Sara in a long time." His eyes showed some disappointment. "Besides, I wanted to see you...and Catherine again."

He tried not smiling. But he failed. He was smiling.

"You had your hair cut. I liked it." His fingers were on her hair. He wound it around his finger.

"You noticed? She felt flattered. 

"I've noticed everything on you"

She smiled, "I thought you and Catherine... There was a thing between you two. You and she seemed to be very close."

"We are. But not of the way you're thinking. We tried once but it didn't work out and we decided to continue just as good friends."

There was a shine in her eyes, while Warrick was saying these words. 

He leaned his head toward her. His lips were pressed against hers. He kissed her. And she responded. 

She had a dish in her hand and let it fall on the floor.

"Is everything all right over there?" Sara yelled. 

"Just a broken dish." Calleigh yelled back.

"I clean up this mess." Warrick looked for a broom. 

In Living Room 

"These two." Nick said a little sarcasm was in his tone.

"You promise not to tell Warrick?" Sara leaned her head toward Nick; he was sitting down in her left side on the other couch.

"What?"

"I think Calleigh has a crush on Warrick."

Nick laughed. "I think Warrick has a crush on her. In our way to here. He didn't stop saying how Calleigh is so pretty, a nice person. If I heard again how her hair is beautiful I swear I'd kill myself.

"College's guys adored her long and blond hair.

Nick leaned closer to Sara. He slipped his hand in her hair and placed it behind her ear. "I like brunettes."

She pulled her back. Lifting quickly off the couch.

"I'm going to see if they need me in the kitchen."

Nick made his way, stopping in front of her. "Sara, you know I have thoughts on you."

"I... we can't."

"Why not? Give me a good reason we can't get together?"

"We're co-workers."

"We're two adults and professionals. We'll know how separate personal life to work."

"Nick,"

He cut her off.

"You have another chance. Give me another reason. Otherwise I will kiss you."

She didn't say anything. Actually, she even tried to think in some reason. She just waited for his kiss.

He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

They separated when they heard Calleigh and Warrick walking in to living room. The four of them walked toward the door. Warrick kissed Calleigh's cheek. 

"I enjoyed meeting you tonight." Warrick blinked at her.

"See ya tomorrow." She blushed. 

Nick gave a shy kiss on Sara. And the two men left the apartment. Sara closed the door.

"Tomorrow?"

"Warrick will take me at some places in Las Vegas. He told me if I was in Vegas I must to visit these places. I think someone else is happy.

"He just kissed me."

The two women made their way. Holding each other's arms and laughing. 

Next Day

Warrick picked Calleigh up as soon as dawned. They spent day together. He asked her to have dinner at his place. He owed a dinner her. 

"Warrick, I have to tell. Sara and I didn't cook last night. We order the dinner." 

"I know. I saw the plastic bag from the restaurant when I went to throw the broken dish out."

She smiled. 

At Warrick's place, he cooked. And it was superb. She thought he was handsome and knew how to cook. 

"When you come back to Miami?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I took weekend off. On Monday I'm back at work."

A sadness was in Warrick eyes. 

"Stay here tonight." he stuttered. 

"I thought you'd never ask me that."

He placed his hands in her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"You can visit me in Miami."

"Would you like to?"

She nodded her head, smiling at him. They made their way toward Warrick's bedroom. (A/N: Sorry. But it's PG-13)

Calleigh woke up in Warrick's arms in the middle of the night, she noticed she had not told Sara where she was. She dialed up Sara's number.

"Nick? Is it you?"

"Hi, Calleigh" Nick answered not totally wake up.

"Let Sara know I'm at Warrick's."

"We figured it out. But I tell her when she wakes up."

He turned the phone off. Turning toward Sara and placed his arm around her.

The End 


End file.
